Hold Your Head High, Heavy Heart
by whispering.campaign
Summary: William Beckett and Gabe Saporta had been best friends from their senior year to after high school. What will happen when William starts to have more profound feelings for his best friend? Will Gabe feel the same in return? Rated T to Mild M for slash.


**(A/N: So, I decided to take a try at Gabilliam fanfiction. I'm not saying that either person is gay, or anything, just for fun and for the sake that some of my friends wanted me to try it out. Also, this fanfiction really has nothing to do with The Academy Is... or Cobra Starship. The bands are basically non-exsistant. You might find that there is some mention of music, and some of the characters in the story are pretty firmiliar, but the two bands don't exsist. Enjoy. 3 )**

* * *

We were always there for eachother, ever since we met. Always.

At times, it felt like more. Sometimes.

Atleast, I wished it was more. I would never admit that to him, though. He was never one to be emotional.

There was a point when it was nothing like that, though. One point when I wasn't feeling like I did.

But, hey, things are always open to change. Even people.

_I remember the first time I saw Gabe Saporta. It was the first day of our senior year, Gabe was a new student who hadn't been in town very long._

_"Class," My homeroom teacher announced as he walked in with Gabe once everyone else was in their seats, Gabe's eyues meeting mine before I forced mine away. I glanced over at my best friend, Mike, who was slumped down in his seat, tapping his fingers on the surface of his desk lightly, making no notice about the new student._

_"This is Gabriel Saporta, he just moved here from..." My teacher looked over at Gabe as she seemed to forget._

_"Uhm, New Jersey. " Gabe sighed quietly, a slight spanish accent on his voice._

_Our teacher smiled, putting her hand on Gabe's back. "I'm sure Gabriel would like some help around his new school, any volunteers?" I watched as most of the class slid a bit farther down into their seats, I did the same. The teacher scanned the room, until she finally found her victim. "I'm sure would Mr. Beckett would love to show you around." She said, motioning over to me._

_I cleared my throat, looking up as a straightened in my seat. "Uhm, yeah... sure." I stuttered, forcing my self to nod. _

_The teacher told Gabe to go sit in the empty seat in the corner of the classroom, positioned right next to me. I'm so, **so** screwed, I thought. I turned to him once he was seated, holding my hand out to him. "William." I introduced to him._

_Later that day, I showed Gabe around the different parts of the school, making small talk along the way. Awkward small talk, I might add. Turns out, he didn't like being called 'Gabriel' too often either, just Gabe. I introduced him to some of my friends. There was Mike, Micheal "Guy", Alex, and Ryland. Everyone got along great, which was, well, great._

Gabe and I because best friends, even after high school. Both of us were clueless as of what to do after, regarding college, and all. Gabe's family couldn't afford it, and neither could mine. I wasn't really worried about it, though. College would mean leaving, leaving would mean leaving my favorite place ever, and leaving all the people that mattered most to me, behind. Without any of that, I was convinced I would go insane.

**(Around a year later)**

"So, uhm, how's Bianca?" I asked curiously after taking another sip of my soda, glancing over at him. Gabe and I were sitting on the outside balcony of my apartment, talking aimlessly over sodas as we watched the the busy hustle-and-bustle of the Chicago street below us.

Gabe shrugged at the question, looking down at his glass. "Not as good as I wish." He told me. "We got in a fight last night. Again." He told me. I remembered when Gabe first met Bianca, he was convinced she was the girl that he wanted to marry. I felt bad for him, of course I did. I would hate to have high hopes like he did, just to have them come crashing down. "I'm thinking of just... ending it." He sighed.

"Wow. I'm sorry, man." I told him. "But, there's a person out there for everyone. Maybe she just wasn't the right one."

He nodded slowly. "I guess you're right." he said, a small smile on his lips as he took another sip of his drink.

These past few years had been... interesting. For me, atleast. I was experiencing so many different feelings, I didn't even think it was possible. I had felt a twinge of jealousy when I found out that Gabe and Bianca were together, and not for the sake that I wanted to be with Bianca. I honestly felt sorry for him, though, when I heard what he was planning to do. He _really_ liked her.

Gabe told me he was going to go get another soda, and I nodded as he walked back into my apartment. Seconds later, I heard a series of various crashes, and Gabe's suprised yells. Confused, I walked inside, and what I saw couldn't keep me from laughing.

Gabe had slipped on ice from his drink, and was now leaning up after falling on the ground, ice cubes from the despinser of the fridge around him, some had even started melting by the time a reached the kitchen. I could see a few pots and pans that were on the counter had fallen, figuring the Gabe had tried to grab anything to save him from slipping.

"Dios mio..." Gabe mummbled groggily, rubbing his head, looking around.

"Clutz, much?" I laughed, setting my cup on the counter. I walked over, holding out my hand, trying to help him. But, of course, karma decided to return and I slipped on various melted ice cubes, landing hard on the floor. I heard Gabe explode into laughter, "Clutz, much?" He mimicked, smirking.

I leaned up, using the cabinet beneath the sink for support against my back, laughing quietly. "Ow." I managed between laughs, grabbing my shoulder as I felt a dull throbbing make it's way to my shoulder. Gabe helped me up and we leaned against the counter for support so we wouldn't slip again.

"You okay?" I asked, looking over at him. My heart was beating hard against my chest as I realized how close we were, and I looked down at the counter, not wanting him to see that I even thought of anything... like that.

He nodded. "How about you?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm-I'm alright." I told him convincingly as I looked over at him again. It would just be so much easier if I knew how he felt, if he felt the same way towards me as I felt towards him, if he didn't...


End file.
